ourgangfandomcom-20200215-history
A Pleasant Journey
Production Notes Length: Two Reel Producer: Hal Roach Director: Robert F. McGowan Photography: Editor: Titles: H. M. Walker and Tom McNamara Writer: Hal Roach Released: March 18, 1923 Studio: Pathe Exchange Main Cast * Allen Hoskins * Ernie Morrison * Jackie Condon (actor) * Jack Davis (actor) * Joseph Cobb * Mary Kornman (actress) * Mickey Daniels (actor) Supporting Cast * Charles A. Bachman - Police Officer * Charles Stevenson - Conductor/Police Officer * Charley Young - Conductor * Doris Oelze - Baby in welfare office * Elmo Billings - Runaway kid * George B. French - Passenger * George "Freckles" Warde - Boy outside welfare office * Joseph Morrison - Porter * Gabriel Saienz - Runaway kid * Jules Mendel - Passenger * Lincoln Stedman - Chief Of Police * Louise Cabo - Mother in welfare office * Richard Daniels - Passenger * Robert F. McGowan - Pedestrian * Roy Brooks - Novelties Saleman * Sam Lufkin - Cab Driver * Vera White - Passenger * Wallace Howe - Welfare Physician/Passenger * William Gillespie - Tilford * Winston Doty (unconfirmed) The Short Plot: The gang is keeping the Greenpoint Police Department busy. Mickey enters a freckle-counting contest and loses, and Ernie has a job shining shoes after Farina whitewashes them, but after he goes too far by whitewashing the shoes of some police officers, the gang has to run to the Greenpoint Railroad Station to hide out, where they meet up with some welfare boys from San Francisco. The gang talks the runaways into taking their place on the train and the Rascals are confused as the fugitive youngsters. To exacerbate things, the welfare lady sprains her ankle and talks her boyfriend into covering for her. He takes the gang masquerading as her young wards on to the train for a long arduous trip fraught with trying incidents. Being with the kids challenges the boyfriend's patience, especially after they help themselves to the magic tricks, practical jokes and fireworks in the possession of an inebriated novelty toy salesman. The Rascals' fun trip turns out to be anything but for their poor substitute guardian and the other passengers in the car they are riding in. By the time they arrive in San Francisco, the boyfriend is carted away wearing a straitjacket with the kids in tow. Quotes: * "We're gonna stop off in Mexico an' shoot wild Indians." - The Runaways ** "They ain't no more wild Indians - They're all in th' movies." - Ernie * "I know what! We'll go to Sand Francisco in yo'r place - I've allus wanted to see 'at burg." - Ernie * "Bye, bye, T-bone - I'll see y' in Frisco." - Jackie Condon * "Hold still! How can I count freckles if you're gonna wiggle your mussels?" - Jack Davis Notes/Trivia: * Robert F. McGowan appears in the short as a man walking into Farina. * The setting of this short suggests the Rascals hometown is located in California whereas much later episodes place it in New York. * The shoeshine routine reoccurs later in Every Man For Himself and General Spanky. * This short was later remade as Choo-Choo!. * This short was counted as one of the most remembered of the Silent Rascal Shorts. Sequence * Previous Short: Boys To Board * Next Short: Giants Vs. Yanks ---- Category: Silent Film Category: 1923 Category: Ride-Related Shorts Category: Adult-Involved Shorts